My sister is a shinigami ?
by Ichi-kin
Summary: hi everyone my name is ichigo kurosaki please too meet you anyway how would you all react when your sister suddenly become a shinigami. well my sister just become a shinigami why? because urahara teach her. I'll kill you urahara-san anyway read and find out what my reaction to this very own contagious incident. slight hitsukarin RnR
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR NOTE!

HELLO I'm new here please be nice to me...

Please if my story is a little awful tell me and please tell me if there is a wrong grammar or anything

I would love to hear it from you...

Anyway enjoy my lovely story

**BEGIN!  
**

HI my name is ichigo 17 years old. Doesn't like anything that related to chappy bunny.

And I have a dog name Junior. I have many friends but not many enemy and third..

I have the weirdest family why? Well you'll find out in the matter of time …

"IICCHHHIIIIGGOOOO..."shouted my dad."what the hell goat face?" I yell. "Ichi-nii come on you're going to be late.."yell Karin my sister."coming karin"i said while kicking my father on his face."nice kick son" my father said

In my school~

I was walking to buy food when suddenly I heard a scream "kyaaa..." I know that scream anywhere "KARIN!?" I yell. "ICHI-NII" she yell back. 'I'm coming" I said while turning into my shinigami form but then suddenly I see a very bright light and when the light disappear I see karin in her shinigami form. "KARIN!? You're a shinigami!?"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. chapter 2

**HELLO welcome back!**

**Here is the new chapter! I hope it's not too late**

**Anyway I'm super happy today!**!

**BEGIN!**

"karin !? What the hell? Who teach you tu become a shinigami?"Ichigo yell.

"you're too loud Ichi-nii anyway urahara the one who teach me how to become a shinigami anyway!"said karin while kicking a stone.

I'll kill him ichigo thought while holding his breath. Then ichigo and karin shunpo to urahara place. Ichigo to kills him and karin for training

~At urahara

"URAHARA"shouted ichigo slamming the door open."oohh kurosaki-kun welcome"said urahara waving his fan. "why did ou teach karin MY SISTER how to become a shinigami"yell ichigo mad because of urahara teaching his baby sister a dangerous thing that can harm her.

"ICHI-NII you shouldn't yell so loud like that it's annoying " said karin . Then rukia say"hey ichigo let your sister be I don't mind your sister can be a great ally for soul society and a good girlfriend for hitsugaya-taichou". "whhattt!? toshirou I'll kill you " said ichigo punching kon on the face. "what the hell ichigo"shouted kon kicking ichigo back.

"it tikles kon stop tickling me"said some hollow appear."waahhhh..."hollow scream."hyaaa..." karin shout readying to attack getsuga tenshou."GETSUGA TENSHOU"karin shouted. Then the hollow dissapear. "nice karin"said rukia. "thanks rukia-nee"said karin smiling proudly. But then lighting struck and thunder roar the sun hiding behind a cloud and then appear a gate and 5 arrancar came out.

"KUROSAKI I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU"shouted one of the arrancar.

Shit.

To be continued.

**Done yeahh... please read and review and please say something or give me some inspiration cause I need it thx~**

**HIME LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR NOTE

Sorry for not updating for so longggggggggg

Anyway I'm pretty sure you all thought this story is on hiatus well..

It's not so don't even think about it!

Anyway here is the story

KUROSAKI I'VE COME HERE TO FIGHT YOU WITH YOU! Shouted one of the arrancar.

"hyaaaaa..." karin shouted unsheathe her sword. "Getsuga Tensho" said ichigo shunpo in front of grimmjow the one who just shout to him carelessly.

"ichi-nii don't interrupt my fight with this arrancar" said karin."Don't worry I won't interrupt your fight with ulquiorra" said ichigo smiling idiotically. "trash you have no manner you are so rude to your guest

We're here not to fight we're here to say something to kurosaki ichigo." said ulquiorra while sipping his tea. "what do you want with me" said ichigo narrowed his eye that show curiosity and excitement.

"Aizen-sama has died all because of you and because of that we will make you our king and you can pick one person to go with you to hueco mundo and will be the 2th espada because baragan the 2th espada is dead" said ulquiorra. "AND the person has to be strong enough to beat harribel the 3th espada

Or maybe equel to stark the 1th espada" said grimmjow while grinning like a fool.

"what ? really then I pick kurosaki karin my sister to go to hueco mundo with me to be the 2th espada that serve under me and me only" said ichigo while thinking a plan to make karin miserable.

"okay I accept thank you so much ichi-nii. You gave me a chance to become stronger and for that I am grateful." said karin while thinking a plan to make her brother miserable.

"okay then it's settle then let's go to hueco mundo" said grimmjow. "of course" said karin full of confident. "one more thing woman if you want to be the 2th espada you have to beat the 3th,4th,5th,and me the 6th espada hahahahahahahaha" said grimmjow smirking. "of course arrancar " said karin.

"it's not arrancar it's grimmjow"said grimmjow still smirking.

'Of course grimmjow' thought karin while carelessly releasing a huge amunt of reiatsu that make the low rank espada pass out and the higher rank espada sweat drop.

Author note!

How was it? Is it good enough for me to smile or crying ?

Well good bye see you next week!

I'll be updating this story next week so...

Don't stop reading my story

GOOD BYE PEOPLE

Hime love you 3


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR NOTE!**

**Hello, sorry for the late update! am I late? Sorry if I'm late! me so sorry**

**Anyway here is the story …**

"karin! your reiatsu ! conceal It the lower rank espada is having trouble." said ichigo little embarrassed cause her reiatsu is hard to control just like his reiatsu.

"haahahaha her reiatsu is as much as yours kurosaki are you not ashame of yourself?" said grimmjow laughing.

"Grimmjow you bastard are you saying that my reiatsu is annoying!?" shout ichigo angry while gripping his zanpakuto getting ready to fight in case if there is a hollow.

"of course stupid shinigami ,you're so stupid kurosaki hahahahah" said grimmjow bark out laughing.

"that's it prepare for your ass to be kicked by me stupid hollow" shout ichigo striking grimmjow with his zanpakuto.

"GRAN REY CERO" shout grimmjow. "GETSUGA TENSHO" whisper karin and appear and explosion. Karin standing in the middle of the two with a hollow mask on." idiot ichi-nii you could've been killed you stupid stupid brother youu..." sob karin hugging ichigo with tears in her eyes.

"k-karin I-I'm sorry-y I-I..." whisper ichigo shame of himself. "ha.. weak shinigami.." said grimmjow.

"GRIMMJOW you to say sorry or else... I kick your ass" shout karin angry.

Grimmjow froze a second and the finnaly he says sorry. "okay now let's get going.!" said karin smiling brightly.

"karin I-I'm sorry too I don't know what get me I'm so sorry !" said ichigo.

It's okay ichi-nii it's okay I forgive you. Just don't do it again okay? You understand right?" said karin kissing ichigo's cheek." ya fine I understand" said ichigo hugging karin with all his might. "anyway karin I got a massage from toshiro.

"really where?" ask karin excited to read what's the massage about.

"you have to beg first." said ichigo sticking his tongue out."no fair ichi-nii fine please give me the massage from toshiro pleaseee" said karin while showing her cute puppy dog eyes.

" I will give you the massage after we arrive in hueco mundo okay?" ask ichigo.

"okaayy now let's go!" said karin kicking a rock and then shunpo in front of the garganta that grimmjow has made.

"let's get going" said karin proudly..

So start the adventure of karin and ichigo in hueco mundo with 10 insane espada that have turn their life upside down.

**Bye people hope you like it people thx~ see you next week :P**


End file.
